Fogged Perception
by Yami no Kaiba
Summary: Satoshi may have done something extreme, but he can't remember what. Krad, however, remembers everything. SatoDai and KradSato.
1. Fogged Perception

**Title:** Fogged Perception  
**Author:** Yami no Kaiba  
**Fandom:** D.N.Angel  
**Rating:** R  
**Characters/Pairing:** Satoshi/Daisuke, Krad/Satoshi

**Summary:** Satoshi may have done something extreme, but he can't remember what.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters or the concepts of D.N.Angel. Yukiru Sugisaki owns them.  
**Warning:** Satoshi does things that are not to be considered healthy.

------------

The first inkling Daisuke had that something was wrong was something so entirely **good**, that it didn't register that Hiwatari-kun might be in trouble.

Because Hiwatari-kun had smiled. In class. At someone that wasn't Daisuke himself, and Daisuke had thought, at the time, that Hiwatari-kun was merely finally becoming more social. Which could only be a **good** thing, right?

Daisuke would come to find that assumption to be grossly, hideously wrong.

------------

Three days after that first, slightly abnormal smile, Daisuke was the happiest he'd ever been. And the reason for that happiness was none other than Hiwatari Satoshi.

His Satoshi-kun.

As in, Hiwatari Satoshi, Niwa Daisuke's new boyfriend, who -- only five minutes earlier on this very school rooftop -- had kissed Daisuke and asked him out.

Sighing happily, and tuning out Dark's dumbfounded spluttering, Daisuke stared with a goofy expression through the chain-link fence.

His first **real** kiss. While Satoshi-kun wasn't Riku-san or Harada-san, at least Satoshi-kun **knew** the bad things about Daisuke and still wanted to be with him.

Still with that goofy expression, Daisuke turned around and dashed for the stairwell. He had a date tomorrow to get ready for!

------------

Kicking his legs back and forth, heels brushing the concrete of the wall of the fountain he was sitting on the rim of, Daisuke swiped at a drip of his vanilla ice cream cone before attempting to broach the subject Dark was nagging him about. "Ne, Satoshi-kun…?"

Satoshi eyed him over the sprinkled topping of the blue-haired boy's own strawberry cone. "Yes?"

He could feel his eyes sliding away from Satoshi's own against his will. He knew it was a touchy subject with the other, but Dark just wouldn't shut up about it -- "How is Krad taking, um, this?" and Daisuke waved the hand not holding his ice cream to indicate both of them and the new twist in their relationship.

A startled hitch of breath brought his eyes right back to Satoshi, and what he saw startled him so bad that he froze.

Entire body tense and stiff, paler than normal hands clenched around a mangled waffle cone and slick with strawberry ice cream mashed between fingers and dribbling down the backs of those slim hands, even as the top portion fell off to splatter over Satoshi's lap.

But it was Satoshi's eyes that caught him more than that. Eyes framed by silver metal and glass, that had just only moments ago been radiating calm fondness, were wide and frantic with **something** that Daisuke had no words for --

And as quickly as it had appeared it was gone, and Satoshi was smiling at him, blue eyes radiating that quiet affection once more. "Having problems with your Mathematics project, Daisuke-kun? I can come over this weekend to help -- Oh." And Daisuke watched, perplexed and edgy, as Satoshi stared at his hands and lap as if he'd only just noticed what he'd done to his ice cream with a bemused expression. "How careless of me. If you'll excuse me…?"

Before Daisuke could give his boyfriend anything other than a confused nod, Satoshi was already up and halfway down the path to the park's restrooms.

It was ten minutes later when Satoshi-kun rejoined him at the fountain. Too rattled by Satoshi's reaction, Daisuke didn't bring the subject up again for the night.

So it was that when Satoshi-kun finally took him home at nine, Daisuke politely pushed Satoshi away when the blue-haired boy leaned in to kiss him, jokingly saying it wasn't appropriate for the first date.

It took Daisuke much longer than usual to go to sleep that night, even though Dark wasn't saying a word.

------------

For two weeks, such behavior continued. Daisuke observed his boyfriend during school, study meetings, and dates, thinking that what had happened that day had just been a rather disquieting and unique event.

It wasn't.

Satoshi-kun just… Wasn't **Satoshi-kun**. Why just the other day, Hiwatari Satoshi, the boy that could have won the award for being the most composed boy in school if such an award existed, had **laughed** at a rather obvious joke.

And as much as Daisuke wanted to write it off as a positive personality adjustment to being in love, he knew it wasn't that.

Because at the same time Satoshi-kun was becoming more and more expressive in his pleasure of everyday life, the neatly dressed boy was having more and more frequent 'episodes'. He'd caught Satoshi-kun three times just yesterday stopping suddenly in the middle of sentences, that same indefinable **look** about him for a few seconds before carrying on as if nothing happened.

There was also a box full of snapped pencils in Satoshi-kun's desk at school. And when things like **that** happened, Satoshi-kun would look absolutely baffled before getting rid of or replacing the destroyed item.

Daisuke didn't know what was going on, and although he could feel that Dark had an idea, Dark wasn't talking to him about it.

So when his mother sent out a notice for that night, Daisuke gave a sigh of relief. **Finally** there'd be a bit of, dare he think it, normalcy.

------------

It was an absolute, utter disaster.

That was Daisuke's very first thought, when he blinked his eyes once more after Dark gave him back control.

The entire south wing of the Yamamoto Memorial Museum was rubble, and if the creaking and groaning he could hear was any indication, the west and east wings had suffered enough structural damage that it was only a matter of time before they followed the same example as their predecessor.

On the upside, Dark had managed to seal the Hikari artwork his mother had wanted.

On the downside, it was somewhere under all the rubble, most likely broken beyond repair with hundreds of other priceless artworks.

Rubbing at his neck awkwardly, Daisuke winced in pain as he touched at another downside from the night; his neck had a nice set of bruises in the shape of a certain homicidal angel's slim fingers.

Krad had been…

_"Know this, little Wing Master: no matter how close he lets you come near him, Satoshi-sama will **never** be yours. Satoshi-sama is **mine**; gifted to me through the sins of his ancestors, and even if the blood completely drained from his veins, if his flesh was burnt from his bones and those bones ground to ash, he would still be **mine**."_

The word 'intense' left a lot to be desired.

Eyes wandering around, Daisuke locked onto the white dress shirt of his school's dress-code uniform.

Satoshi-kun was sitting against a crumbled wall, one shoulder propped against a broken stand and dazedly looking around with the most bizarre, totally not **there** expression Daisuke had ever seen on the other boy's face.

Screwing up his courage, Daisuke approached. Perhaps this wasn't the right place or time, but he'd been ignoring it for too long. It was time to get some answers from his boyfriend.

But first to get them out of here and back home, so that the police wouldn't find them while checking the rubble.

------------

"Who's Krad?"

Daisuke stopped mid-rant, and just **stared**.

He'd always known it would be Satoshi-kun that would break his brain, or something connected to Satoshi-kun, but he hadn't thought it would be so **soon**.

Only Dark's persistent prod in his head rerouted his brain in a reasonable amount of time. "I… What?"

Satoshi-kun had his head tilted to the side, watching him with what **would** have been the custom Hiwatari stare of "I know you know what I'm talking about, so stop being stupid" if it wasn't for the fond amusement and affection dancing in those blue eyes. "You said Dark had me cuffed to the door handle and was sealing the painting when Krad appeared and knocked Dark across the room. Then I asked you who this Krad person is."

Daisuke had been brought up in a rather strict household. One where naughty words were not used often, if indeed ever.

Daisuke thought that if ever there was an okay time to use such language, it was now. "Shit."

------------

As incredibly unreal as it sounded, Daisuke could tell that, no matter what question he asked, Satoshi-kun, for some unknown and incredibly surreal reason, did not remember **anything** at all about Krad.

And worse yet, anytime Daisuke attempted to tell Satoshi-kun anything beyond the vagueness that there **was** an entity named Krad, and that Krad opposed Dark, Satoshi-kun would have another episode. Especially if he tried to even insinuate that Satoshi-kun and Krad were one and the same.

It was scary and insane, and Daisuke was panicking like he'd never panicked before.

------------

_"I'm telling you, Daisuke, we can't **do** anything," _Dark sighed with an edge of frustration in his voice.

"But--!"

_"Whatever creepy Commander did, we could make it worse by meddling. And magic is **not** as lovingly forgiving as those fairy tales you've had crammed down your throat since you were young enough to listen."_

Daisuke chewed on his lower lip, and paced around his room. "But what if we did find out--"

_"Daisuke!"_ Dark snapped at him, finally reaching the end of his patience. _"You've already asked Hiwatari-san what he did. Quite thoroughly. He doesn't remember, and I don't think he's going to remember unless he wants to."_

And that was the entire problem, wasn't it? Satoshi-kun didn't **want** to remember Krad, so he'd found a way to make sure he **didn't** remember, and covered his tracks so that even he wouldn't be able to reverse it.

No wonder Krad had been angrier than usual last night.

Daisuke froze mid-step, brow furrowing as his thoughts pinged. Wiz, who'd been munching quite happily on a strawberry while sitting on the desk, squeaked in protest when Daisuke scooped him away from the delicious treat and started running out of the room.

_"Daisuke? Where are we--"_

Far too excited, Daisuke bypassed the traps in the hallway leading to the front door as he interrupted Dark. "Don't you see? Even if **Satoshi-kun** doesn't remember what happened, Krad might!"

Grinning at his own genius, Daisuke ignored the startled squawks he got from that as he raced through the streets, intent on a certain blue-haired boy's residence.

------------

Groaning, Daisuke shook his head to clear the stars out from his vision, fingers twitching around to find purchase.

He was waking up far too many times in rubble heaps lately, he decided as he found a sturdy slab of concrete to hold onto and lift himself from the rubble.

"Far be it from me to tell an insect what to do--"

Daisuke startled at the unexpected voice, and yelped as he overbalanced and sliced his hand open on the ragged edge of a broken porcelain statue on his way down. Ignoring the injury, Daisuke's wide eyes locked onto the figure crouching placidly across from him on the remains of a kitchen island.

Golden predatory eyes that screamed the very nature of the non-human being were watching him intently, a gently structured chin held in a gloved hand that was propped against a knee as white wings stretched restlessly behind the blond curse.

Krad gave him a sharp smile that had Daisuke wishing he'd paid heed to Dark's earlier protests before the other half of the kaitou continued. "--but one must occasionally ask themselves what certain drones were thinking, venturing into territories they know they are not welcome in."

Daisuke blinked in bewilderment. What…?

One of those long slim fingers tapped impatiently against pursed lips. "Was that too complex a metaphor for you, Niwa?"

Oh! Dark must have hit their head harder than he'd thought if he hadn't been able to figure that out. Raking a hand nervously through his hair, dislodging ash and plaster dust out of the matting, Daisuke ordered his thoughts, knowing that stuttering could lead to **bad things** around Krad. "Why can't Satoshi-kun remember you?"

Krad leapt up from his crouch, golden eyes narrowing at Daisuke with such an intense glare of hatred that Daisuke flinched back, smacking his shoulder against a cement pylon. White wings flapped in response to the irate being. "And what right do **you** have to know the reasons why **my** Satoshi-sama does anything, baby Niwa!"

"'Cause he's my boyfriend," Daisuke fires back before he thinks about it. The absolute fury in those eyes--

Slim gloved fingers around his throat, and he's already choking. Blond hair caressed his exposed skin as the winged-being leaned in to hiss in his ear. "Stupid boy. That's the reason entirely."

The calm iciness he sees creep into those golden eyes when Krad leans back--

--Fin.

AN: http:xxyami-no-kaiba. livejournal. comx77198.html  
Replace the x's with slashes and delete the spaces between periods and letters for a story update and a fun prize if you're eligible.


	2. Epilogue

**Title:** Fogged Perception, Epilogue  
**Author:** Yami no Kaiba  
**Fandom:** D.N.Angel  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Krad/Satoshi, Satoshi/Daisuke

**Summary:** Satoshi may have done something extreme, but he can't remember what. Krad, however, remembers everything.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters or the concepts of D.N.Angel. Yukiru Sugisaki owns them.  
**Warning:** Satoshi does things that are not to be considered healthy. And Krad is as insane as I always depict him.

* * *

Krad watched with cold-blooded pleasure as the little Wing Master slumped, dead weight caught by the simplicity that was gravity, to sprawl like a broken doll to the floor once his hands let go. The mop of red hair fluttered oh so delicately about, the short hairs easily manipulated by the gentle breeze that was still shifting the plaster dust about in little eddies. 

Crouching, he felt his mouth quirk into a smirk, as he raked his eyes over the form. Stupid, idiotic Niwa **child**, thinking he would be safe in Krad's presence…

Reaching forth, Krad let his fingers take hold of that white crisp collar in one hand, and braced against the dead child's shoulder with the other. The scene was horrific and traumatic, true, but it wasn't **perfect**. It still needed those small, artistic touches that that drew the eye, that brought beauty to the ordinary.

Upper lip curling back to show the barest hint of his cutting smile, Krad pulled back, eyes fluttering in pleasure as he felt the cloth tear under his hands, hear the threads strain and give under the lightest of his strength.

Chuckling under his breath, Krad conjured a blade of yellow energy into his hand.

It was time to get to the real work.

* * *

"_Damn you Krad," Satoshi-sama whispered, catching his attention to his love's current ramblings._

_Gold eyes raising from the expanse of white skin under his hands, he raised a mocking brow at the boy. "Silly Satoshi-sama… You should watch your words, you **are** damning yourself, after all," he smirked at the spark of anger that flared briefly in those dark blue eyes before the boy wrapped the response away into the depths of his heart._

_He hummed, shifting his position on top of Satoshi to grind against the boy, getting an unwilling moan for his effort. "You're getting better at that, Satoshi-sama," he teased, eyes glinting maliciously as he trailed a nail hard enough to leave a red welt along one of the boy's trapped arms. "Suppressing your emotions… Maybe one day you'll be able to do the same to me," he joked, rubbing a dusky little nipple into hardness and making Satoshi squirm._

_The blue-haired boy gasped, and Krad took the invitation to plunder that wonderfully inviting mouth, going so far as to make Satoshi gag and struggle instinctively beneath him. He purred appreciatively, nudging a tightly closed fist open to slip his fingers between the boy's own. Satoshi was thrashing now, little helpless muffled mewls coming from that wonderfully arched throat that Krad just had to pet and wrap his hand around, firmly enough to feel the vibration of that wonderful sound --_

_Smiling wickedly against those lips, Krad tightened lightly, watching in pleasure at the bare, naked panic that glittered in those blue eyes. He held the boy just like that for interminable seconds, feeling the way the boy quivered as the body under him strained, felt the wetness blossoming through the material of boy's boxers, could feel the vibration in that gorgeous throat as it strained against his hand, the way those eyes rolled back and those lovely long eyelashes fluttered as the mewls changed pitch and length --_

_He pulled back from the boy's mouth, let go of that pretty throat, and heard the most wonderful, beautiful scream he'd ever heard in his hundreds of years of life._

_Perfect. His perfect, beautiful Satoshi-sama._

_Even after Satoshi stopped screaming, and his tamer was panting softly with half-lidded, satiated eyes, the boy's body still shuddered under him, the intensity of the boy's orgasm having been too much to release all in one go._

_Smiling softly, Krad reached out to feel the soft feathery texture of that pale blue hair. "But I doubt you'll want to forget your love for your little pet just to get rid of me."_

* * *

Shifting back on his heels, Krad eyed his masterpiece with a knowledgeable eye taking in the scene. 

It was almost finished. It just needed one more touch.

Smiling wickedly, Krad reached forward once more.

* * *

_Snarling, Krad shot a magic bolt at the growing shell of ice, knowing that the ice encasing his legs was already too thick to break._

_And beyond the wall was Satoshi-sama, eyes glittering with the gold of his own magic, merely standing there with a vacant expression as frost laced and layered the air between them, thickening to become the deep blue of the purest ice._

_Krad wasn't stupid. He knew what the boy was doing._

_After all, it took **love** to awaken the curse of the Hikari, and Krad had never been fool enough to ignore the truth of the situation, that his Satoshi-sama loved the foolish Niwa boy. And now it was that same love that was being used to bind him._

_He hadn't even known that his host had realized the very **nature** of love, which the boy would have had to learn in order to use this magic, to use it against Krad here._

_And even as Krad threw bolt after bolt of magic to shatter the growing barrier between them, the ice around his legs was crawling and writhing up his frame, numbing him from the outside in._

_Still, the irony of the entire situation -- absolutely delicious. For the safety of his precious little Niwa boy, Satoshi-sama was repressing his love for the boy, suppressing Krad as thoroughly as possible --_

_To the point his Tamer was wiping his mind of Krad's very **existence**._

"_You're a fool, Satoshi-sama," he hissed, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he delved to the deepest of his magical reservoirs for resistance. "I am **here** and I will **always** be here, no matter what you try to do!"_

"_You're wrong," the boy said listlessly, gold-rimmed blue eyes staring emotionlessly at him even as a small shard of ice from the last blast flew past and left a streak of red on a pale cheek. "With this, you will no longer matter."_

_The very **stupidity** of that statement. A mocking smile curled his lips, and he couldn't stop the laughter building in him --_

_And he lowered his hands to drape elegantly beside him._

_He stopped resisting, and merely **laughed** as the ice, unimpeded as he withdrew his natural aura of magic to curl into the very core of his being, snapped and cracked as it raced up his frame, hungrily expanding it's territory to engulf him._

"_I will kill him," he said, not in a whisper, not in a raised voice. He said it exactly as he would any other statement. For it would **be**, he saw. For now, for **now** --_

_His Satoshi-sama was handing him the very keys to utterly break his Tamer and make the boy **his** in every sense of the word._

_He knew his Tamer. The boy was a creature of perfection, and he would not stop at merely forgetting everything about his other half. He would make **sure** that he could never remember about Krad --_

_And thus, he would forget why he couldn't allow himself to fall in love again._

_As the ice reached his throat, numbing and freezing his vocal chords, his laughter still echoed across the mental plane they shared._

_Krad was old, and he knew the value of patience. He could wait a little longer in this prison of ice._

_He closed his golden eyes, a smile curling his lips as the ice took him back into the darkness._

* * *

Smiling maliciously at his hands, anticipation running through his veins, Krad relinquished control of the body, and settled back to watch as Satoshi-sama woke from the sleep his bespelled mind had forced upon him. 

He could feel the boy's sleepy frustration and confusion as the blue eyes blinked sluggishly at waking up in an unfamiliar situation, the discomfort of sticky hands and forearms causing the boy to glance down --

The cold shock that flushed the boy's system was worth every second of the captivity the boy had forced on him.

* * *

_The ice was melting._

_Krad could feel the smallest eddying of warmth encasing the ice around him, melting it slowly but surely. Affection… An affection that bordered just the smallest amount onto love, and that love was growing with every drop of water it converted out of the ice. He could feel the warmth of it in his heart, suffusing him and chasing the cold frozenness out of his core and being --_

_But it wasn't directed at **him** but another, and that **infuriated** him._

_Yet, it was an interminable amount of time before the ice finally cracked and burst, falling to the ground in irregular, innumerable pieces and Krad was free to move once more._

_And that time -- days, weeks? Krad didn't know -- only banked and fed the fires of his hatred._

* * *

"Dai… suke?" Satoshi-sama whispered hollowly, childishly -- 

Brokenly, as he stared in wide-eyed disbelief at his arms covered in gore, the glint of white ribs cracked crazily from the force that had snapped them from the breast bone and forced them back against their natural curve. His equally gore and blood covered hands wrapped around Daisuke's heart.

Krad savored the feeling of the yawning, gapping **loss** and the bright edge of hysterical denial he could feel radiating from the boy. Laughing inwardly, he allowed his magic to create a construct of himself behind that hunched, shaking form.

Kneeling, Krad wrapped an arm around that slim waist, pulling the boy back against his chest. He ignored the startled gasp as he peered over one skinny shoulder as those gore covered arms jerked back, ripping the prize they clutched out of the gapping cavity it had been tied into. Blood spurted weakly out of the torn veins and arteries, splattering Satoshi's clothes and face.

Satoshi's head jerked away from the macabre scene to turn his way. Wide, hysteric, confused blue eyes in a red splattered pale face --

Ultimately vulnerable. Ultimately delicious.

Krad smiled his best benevolent smile, as his white wings rustled and arched to encompass them. "You killed him," he whispered, allowing a touch of reproach to enter his eyes.

"NO!" the boy screeched, his frame exploding into the movement that the shock had denied him as he attempted to crawl and writhe away from the clothed chest at his back and the arm around his waist.

Krad merely tightened his hold, and threaded the fingers of his other hand through those blue tresses. "You did. There's no denying it, Satoshi-sama." He paused to let it sink in, to savor the despair that was gripping the boy and the self-hatred that flared as strong as the heartache that the loss had caused.

The fight gradually slipped away from Satoshi's frame, leaving it shaking in Krad's hold. "But… I didn't… I don't…"

"You don't remember?" Krad finished for him, humming lightly as he petted the boy's hair. "I know. Just as I know that you didn't mean it, Satoshi-sama."

The best part was that none of what he said was a lie. In a way, Satoshi-sama **had** killed Daisuke, just by loving the Niwa boy once more. Truth was, as Krad had always known, the best of lies.

Satoshi shuddered, keening in the back of his throat as he dropped the heart from his hands and turned fully to clutch with bloody at Krad's white clothes.

Krad's eyes narrowed in malicious pleasure as he drew the boy closer, allowing the boy to hide his tears as his Tamer cried on Krad's shoulder. He made soothing noises as he petted the boy's blue hair lightly, and murmured truthful lies of assurance into the delicate curved structure of a pale ear as the boy cried himself into silence.

"I'll always be here, Satoshi-sama," he murmured once more, letting his fingers slide through the silk of the boy's hair and rub soothing circles along the boy's spine.

"Who are you?" Satoshi whispered in a raw voice from the encasement of Krad's arms, emotionally drained and leaning all his weight on the angel's frame.

Closing his eyes, Krad tilted his head to the side slightly as he felt the boy radiating a familiar feeling. It was small, the tiniest budding, but Krad knew from experience that in time it would blossom.

Affection, just bordering the smallest amount on love, and it was directed at **him**.

Smiling at the irony, he stopped petting the boy's hair to brush the pad of his thumb against the soft skin of a still wet cheek as he replied, "My name is Krad, Satoshi-sama."

The boy shuddered in his arms, the spell Satoshi had placed on himself weeks ago attempting to erase this new knowledge from the teen's mind --

Krad easily dissected the spell weave and with astral hands, snipped and removed the one thread that blocked new specific information related to the Hikari curse from being learned and processed by his Tamer.

Satoshi's frame calmed under his hands, and the boy's hands clenched tighter around the material they gripped. "Thank you, Krad," the boy whispered, eyes still downcast.

Eyes sharpening in laughter, Krad made sure to keep his amusement out of his voice. "It was my pleasure, Satoshi-sama. My pleasure."

-- Fin.


End file.
